


Cinta valentine's and The bs of the world of gods

by Sxshx_aa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi, Overthinking, Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxshx_aa/pseuds/Sxshx_aa
Summary: Cinta found herself in the world of Percy Jackson. Will she try to change the story or blend in the background?And why is she roman again?Posted on fanfiction.net aswell.
Relationships: Cupid (Ancient Roman Religion & Lore)/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. I'm (re)born

**Author's Note:**

> All I own is my writing, change of plot ,and OCs. Familiar characters and world of Percy Jackson all belong to Rick Riordan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I own is my writing, change of plot ,and OCs. Familiar characters and world of Percy Jackson all belong to Rick Riordan

Honestly, all she remembers from her past life was the internet.By internet she meant; a couple book series,fandoms she was a part of, kpop groups,tv shows,movies et cetera. Which is useful when you're reincarnated in a fictional world. She probably used to remember other things too. For example; the names of her (former) family,her friends (if she had any) and most importantly her former identity.

But before she starts spiraling about what she forgot,let's begin when she experienced being pushed out of a vagina.

...

it was traumatizing to say the least. She felt tiny,uncomfortable,wet,and had this weird urge to start screaming for hell. Therefore she did.

The wailing babe didn't notice(not that she could anyways with fetus eyelids) the tired platinum blonde haired woman trying to comfort the screeching babe by rocking her in her embrace. Or a gorgeous man with bloodshot eyes and dark black hair looking proudly at them both. Or the woman beside the newly made mother.

"Would you like to hold her?"the blonde offered to whom she didn't know.

The man nodded before gently taking the baby into his arms. As soon as he held her, she felt warmth,adored ,mostly loved. And so her screaming stopped. It didn't feel odd being held in giant arms. Truly, it soothed her even more than the former weaker arms of possibly her birth mother. Again,she didn't notice her mother immediately pass out and how the woman beside her instantly knelt down taking her hand into hers,raising to her lips ,and tenderly kissing the woman's fingers.

Whilst the raven haired man gently caresses the baby. A man with long white blazers – a doctor perhaps – spoke. "what will be her name?"

_" **Cinta,love in Indonesian language."**_

His voice deep and rich but soft as he said his child's name. 'Cinta' huh? So that's her name. But it felt wrong it's like she was called another name. _No. My name isn't cinta. It's—_ she couldn't recall akin to memories hidden deep in her brain.

"It's a lovely name." breathed the just woken woman. At once, the people in the room's attention are on her. In courtesy the doctor excused himself, giving them some privacy.  
"Valerie sweetheart, how do you feel?" The brunette's fingers caressed Valerie's upper arm as she asked for her health. "A bit tired other than that however I'm completely fine." She smiled weakly,her hazel eyes however gave a lively glow.

"Darling,you've just given birth. Of course, you'll be tired."he purred. The brunette rolled her eyes amusingly at the flirtatious tone of the man even after labor.

"I would've gone for Vanessa,honestly."Valerie admitted. The other woman's rose gold eyes brighten,literally. "This is why I love you."

"Well, we could make it her middle name,Vale."he suggested.  
The brunette hummed in agreement. "Yes. Her name will be 'Cinta Vanessa Valentine.' "

All of a sudden, she went silent. Her rose gold met his blood red eyes. Thereafter she held out her hand and a pair of gold earrings in each was the shape of a butterfly wing appeared.  
"Valerie,give this to Cinta. It will help protect her." The woman's face was an unreadable expression as Valerie accepted the particular pair of earrings. "Must you go soo soon,Psyche?"she whined though her tone hid her disappointment. 'Psyche'? That's her name?  
"You know we can't stay too long once our child is born,Vale." She reminded her. As if giving birth was a crime bad enough to run away. Psyche's gaze now on the lone man.

"Cupid,hurry and give her the necklace. Sadly,we have limited time." Her voice let out urgency. Cupid…..wait,hold up! Psyche and Cupid?! What the fuck?! Cinta gurgled baby noises as if she sensed how Psyche and Cupid…..ugh is going soon. Cupid stared at the former silent baby now fussing a tiny bit. After a moment, he sighed. "I hate to leave so soon,my baby." He whispered though loudly it was heard. His hand touched Cinta's neck, a soft red glow appeared then disappeared as a heart shaped ruby necklace replaced it.

Cupid gaze went to Valerie's eyes, a silent understanding formed. He returned their child to her mother, kissed her temple and made out with her mother. Yeah,it was pretty awkward for the baby while Psyche watched silently it even seemed like she enjoyed it!! What the fuck?! (Cinta couldn't see anything yet but she swears she sensed it.)

Alright this weird make out session it taking way too long! Luckily for her Cupid's wife interjected.(damn that's messed up.)

"Cupid."

Cupid eyed Valerie hungrily while the woman had her attention on Psyche. "As much as like watching,you can't keep her all for yourself,dear." Psyche sneered as she approached the blonde. Cupid glanced at the two while holding cinta(when did she get there?). Psyche's thumb brushed against Valerie's rosy lips slowly towards her cheek,her neck,fingers now on her collarbone then she held Valerie's breast.

Psyche lowered her head near Valerie's ear, hair strands covered her face in the right way and whispered. "Your boob's got bigger. I can't believe you could've gotten hotter vale" She purred and she straightened. Valerie's face flushed as Cupid rose a teasing brow,Psyche's smirk perfectly on her face.

"Oh stop it, you two." She sheepishly sighed. The two immortals looked at each other. "We'll visit,my darling." He handed her their daughter. "Now evert your eyes." She shut them close as a bright light of red and rose gold shone then they were gone.

It's been months since Cinta was (re)born. She was born on the 22nd of April. Her eyes stopped being blurry one or two weeks ago. She spent most of the time thinking about what happened to her, while she was pretending to be a normal baby. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered before…..her small body shuddered. Hopefully, she'll forget about the whole 'being conscious while being born thing'. Where were we? Right,Cinta remembered searching for ToA fanfiction in the middle of the night. And because she got sleepy she fell asleep. Then what? She woke up in the body of a baby!

Cinta can remember some things of her past life. She's pretty sure her gender was the same in this life as well. She was 13 in the year 2021 around April(?). The pandemic did happen the year before that. Now that she thought about it, she could totally prevent the pandemic from happening!..........if she was in a world where gods are real——or if she wasn't a millennial baby in the 90s. She'll save that on the 'for the 2019s' folder.

Cinta was wondering if hades – pluto – knew that some soul from another universe can remember her last life(well, she didn't exactly die,did she?) Maybe if he found out he would've ordered for her to drown in the river lethe or maybe he would just straight up kill her and scatter her consciousness sl She'll never be reborn. Another shudder went through her spin and her nanny set the AC warmer and fixed her blanket. Yeah,her nanny is the one that watches her. Her mother does see her, breastfeeding, and hangs out with her but Valarie Valentine is a busy woman. Even with maternity leave for 2 months, she has many interviews, photoshoots, and work. Yeah,the usual for a gold medalist Olympic athlete,model,and actress. No wonder both Cupid and Psyche are smitten with her.

Though on the topic of her mother,she misses seeing the beautiful smile on her face when Cinta giggled and reached for her mothers hair, her hazel eyes that turned golden when she sees Cinta and perfect wavy platinum hair that Cinta inherited. Atleast, she's fated to look amazing with those good genes. Oh, right. She's Cupid's daughter. I guess he contributed to being the god of love and all that. Her father this time is a god. That's weird to think about. She can't really compare this god of a father and her last one because she can't remember him and she just met cupid once. She knew the life of a demigod would mean a divine-distant parent,dangerous quests and monsters. But that divinely distant parent's touch felt soothing,warm and loving(duh he's the god of love idiot). And still, Cinta's unsure what to think about her father nevertheless her other mother.

Psyche is Cupid's wife,beloved and the goddess of the soul. Shouldn't she know that Cinta's soul remembered her past life?  
She still can't understand what the gods really do so who is she to judge wherever or not Psyche can sense when a sound remembers their past life.

Psyche is Valerie's lover too from the sound of them talking and *cough* making out.*cough* so she's Cinta's mom number 2!

One god for a dad, one goddess from a mom and an athlete Olympian. If a 3 old month baby could snicker cinta would.  
An Olympian is what people call winners of the Olympics nowadays,that's hilarious.(reminder: Cinta is not the demigoddess of humor)

As her adhd had taken over Cinta's train of thoughts, a second bright light appeared. Her weak infant eyelids close instinctively. She could feel that familiar feeling of warmth and love again. Cu–dad's here. She opened her eyes to red eyes and hair as dark as night tickling her sensitive skin. Her adorable chubby face beamed at the sight face of love.

Said face of love melted.(metaphorically. He could actually melt y'know.) His softened eyes softened even harder. (correction:Cinta is the demigoddess of puns) Cinta giggled and used her ultimate move; tiny arms spread and grasp a piece of blac godly hair. Amused, Cupid held up his daughter and let her play with his hair as he watched her get so easily distracted. His gaze drifted to her ruby eyes identical to his. He watched her eyes meet his and the widen of her gummy grin filled his heart with adoration.

"You're as lovely as your mother,Cinta."

Being complemented 'lovely' by the god of love should definitely be on your bucket list. It fills you very soul with so many feelings of love; flattery,satisfaction,happiness, warmth, protectiveness( she's unsure where that came from either) and most importantly, acknowledged by your supposedly emotionally distant godly parent.

Cinta grinned wider (how is that possible?) And proceeded to hug her father——and failed. Look,she tried to aim for the neck of her fall then wrapped her chubby arms around. Cinta's one saw this move from a novel to where the toddler protagonist jumped to the target of affection and wrapped their hands around the neck then kissed the target's cheek. It should've worked if only Cinta was a toddler and not some barely 4 old month infant with weak grip. And so she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my first try at writing,However it is my first fanfic that I've tried to post.Perhaps theres many things I could've a added or fixed so if you find something critique worthy, review!
> 
> The novel that I was talking about is "who made me a princess by pluto" It's also a comic/manhwa
> 
> recommend you read it. it's about a girl who gets reincarnated a mistreated princess and tries to gain her fathers favor.


	2. Lavelle M Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own Rick Riordan's world.  
> I just made my OCs and changed Cupid & Psyche's character a bit.

Well…..not exactly. Luckily,(thank fortuna) my awesome and responsible father caught me before I fell to the floor and caused brain damage to my poor brain.(it's not like it would change much lol.) Held by an arm,facing a frowning god of all isn't all that lovely.

Still frowning,"Cinta, you're so clumsy."

Damn,She didn't know that! She thought she was as graceful as a ballerina! Cinta pouted at her father. And _she's_ not the god of accidentally shooting arrows and making others (himself by touching them arrows) fall in love or feel loathing (ahem–Daphne–cough–Apollo–cough).

Looking at her sulking face, Cupid laughed. "It's been so long since I had a child. But none of them were this clumsy."he paused for a moment."Right, they were godly children. I remember newborn gods could start singing or stealing the moment they were born." That was Apollo and Hermes,dad. Cinta's pretty sure they're famous for that. 

The god's face still showed amusement as a phone appeared on his hand. Cinta watched the god scroll through his choice of number—probably. Cinta used to scroll through the internet for hours so she should be an expert at this. Cupid finally pressed on a name and his phone rang. A few rings later, Cinta's father greeted a caller.

"Cupid,what's the—"

"Psyche, you've got to come here. Cinta's adorably clumsy."He bragged.how is that even brag worthy? It's so embarrassing. And she's pretty sure _he's_ the god that always 'accidentally' shoots himself / others.

  
  


"oh my gods–really?!" A squeal was heard before the brunette goddess appeared before them again, squealing.

"Aweee,she's so adorable! Look at her hair, it's Vale's hair." She amazed Cinta in so many ways. How is that much squealing possible? How did she get here? Oh,right. Goddess privileges. How is she so pretty? Her light brown hair was shining even with just a light bulb for a source of light? Her rose gold eyes are so pretty! How is she isn't waking anyone up?

And by that last question, Cinta's mother walked in on two gods fangirling on her daughter. Psyche crouched down pinching Cinta's poor cheeks. Cupid holding the baby securely so as to not let her fall.

"What are you two doing?" Her tired mother questioned the two trespassing immortals. By the way, even in tiredness her mother was beautiful. Her loose almost translucent nightgown pearly silver revealing her refined muscles of an athlete, platinum blonde hair half tied to a bun ,and hand rubbing her eye cutesy. 

The two immortals undoubtedly took a moment to appreciate her mother's beauty as they answered just now.

"Just visiting our lovely daughter." There it is again. She swears She's never going to be tired of that.

"Yeah,Vale. She's got your cute factor too!" Psyche cheerfully added. " 'Cute factor'?what the plut—oh nevermind." She sighed. She pointed an accusing finger on Cinta's other parents. "Just put her to sleep. You guys won't need sleep but she'll do." And at that Cinta passed out on the lap of her Godly parent.

  
▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎  
  
  


Since then, every three weeks either Cupid or Psyche would visit Cinta. Sometimes she even caught them flirting with her dear mother! Outrageous! No one's good enough for Valerie Gloria Valentine!

But......maybe she could let a love god or soul goddess kiss her cheek once or twice maybe. They have somewhat visiting godly parent privileges, okay?!

On 1994, 14th of December cinta said her first word. She only remembered the exact date because her mother celebrated it thrice. Somehow both of her godly parents were present. Both of them suspiciously appeared in her room just as Cinta finished saying,"Ma–Ma!"

And of course Psyche squealed,and Cupid immediately called her,"His lovely girl."knowing it's her weakness. While her MaMa! Hugged her tightly,said how she was so proud of her and "This is likely the quickest anyone said their first word! It's a new record" Psyche just nodded her head probs not understanding why it's a 'new record' or whatever. Cupid however mocked,"of course it's a new record,darling. Your mother's Victoria." Thank you cupid for this new info. Cinta's head on her mother's shoulder tilted a bit. Victoria? The british queen? ——Nike! The goddess of victory! 

  
  


Valerie's a demigod of Victoria. So that means Cinta's a legacy of Victoria _and_ a child of cupid. Extra awesome! Cinta's mother held her in front of her face. "you are,aren't you? My little legacy of Victoria." Ew,her baby talk was way too cringe. "Valerie,she's more importantly a child of cupid." Cupid cringely corrected her by speaking in third person. In which the victory's child responds with a humm,ignoring him. 

In another moment Psyche had an idea. "Valerie,why don't we have a child together.hmm? They could be out own little child of Psyche. With no Cupid in it.—— no offense to you,of course, darling" she added, her finger on her chin,head tilted and facing a breastfeeding mother. Cinta choked at the blunt offer to baby making.(she really choked on breast milk which really tasted like nothing) Valerie wiped Cinta's lips as she answered Psyche's offer. "And how would that work exactly,Psyche?" Yeah, are you gonna make Cinta's mom pop out a baby from her thoughts or something? (Idea stolen from Athena.)

"Oh, that's easy! We just have to mix a tiny bit of our life essence together and bam a baby's born!" 

She gestured a 'baam!' then a baby doll appeared in her hand. Damn, god privileges are getting more and more envy worthy. And what's with that? "Life essence"? That sounds tricky.

"Well, wait till Cinta's three years old. Then we can try,I suppose."

Psyche brightened then went to kiss the cheek of Valerie.

"Love you!"

"Mhmm,love you too."

They kissed. Again on the lips this time. Cinta didn't know if that was sweet or disgusting.

  
▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

And then exactly, five days after Cinta's 3rd birthday, Valerie got pregnant. Cupid's reaction to this whole ordeal really was mostly amusement and some curiosity at how Psyche's and Valerie's child would be. They've confirmed Cinta's suspicions of a soon to be sibling when her mother asked her. "Cinta sweetie, do you want a little sibling?" And Cinta being the sixteen–year–old–in–a–3–year–old answered cheerfully,"Yea!"

Cinta however didn't notice her mother let out a sigh of relief.

Surprisingly, the day after,Cinta's father was the one to ask her what she thought of having a sibling. She was laying down on the carpet drawing a shitty version of her father's elegant form shooting a heart shaped tipped arrow to an unfortunate fellow. Then the same person she's drawing appeared beside her. 

"What are you drawing,my lovely girl?" She turned her head to him. Grabbed a book beside her titled,'who's valentine's cupid?' swiped a couple of pages and left it open where a cartoon drawing of a winged baby with bow and heart shaped arrows shooting a heart. She pointed at it. "The book you looks nothing like you. So I tried drawing you myself!" Trying not to be smited for insulting the god of love by sounding as innocent as possible. The god looked at the picture of ''valentine's cupid'' then at his daughter's 100 out of ten drawings of him. "Yours is better."he praised. Cinta instantly jumped up yelling,"right?! Mine is so much better. He has our red eyes and your hair!"she brought the drawing closer to her poor father's face. Cupid only smiled ruffling up his daughter's blonde hair. He glanced at the masterpiece of a crayon drawing of him.

"So cinta, what do you feel about having a little sibling?"he asked carefully though as a god of love ke could sense that his daughter wouldn't mind having a sibling. Still he waited for her answer."a little brother would be nice." Cinta mumbled. Cupid smiled softly. "Then a little brother you'll get."

  
▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Eight and a half months later.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Cinta found herself waiting outside the emergency room at the hospital. Even in her past life Cinta was the youngest sibling. She never experienced worrying for her mother while being excited for her new little brother. Her feet dangling on the metal bench–her short feet that can't hit the floor anxiously swinging. Her head swirling with thoughts of what ifs—what if her mother died through childbirth? What if her brother won't make it?—when she noticed the sound of an echo of a woman sitting beside her. 

  
  


"Are you waiting for your mother,little girl?"

The woman's hair dark brown,her eyes a familiar golden hazel of her mother. _Is she Victoria?_ She wondered but kept her face to only show her worry for her mother and question unspoken. "Yes." She answered the woman no older than 30. (But she knew the goddess beside her was thousands older than what she appeared)

"Is she giving birth?" The woman asked again.

"Yeah,to my lil' brother."

"Really? What's his name?"

Cinta paused. Should she give her brother's name? It is Victoria's grandchild after all.

"Lavelle. His name's Lavelle."

"It's a lovely name." 

She grinned."it is." 

A couple of minutes of a light conversation between the two until a nurse came out of the emergency room. Cinta jumped out of her seat. "Can I see mama now?"she asked excitedly before the nurse could offer. The nurse blinked then smiled. "Yeah,come right in."

"Ok. Wait a sec—"

Cinta turned to invite her grandmother inside but the golden eyed woman was gone. Cinta stood confused for a few seconds before the nurse coughed. "Excuse me,sweetie. Time to see your mother." Cinta mumbled thanks to the nurse and quickly ran to her mother's side.

A baby wrapped in blue blankets was held by her mother. She can't help but make a comparison to a borito.Cinta looked up to her mom. "Mama,Can I touch him?" Her puppy eyes put to good use as her mother nodded. Cinta hesitantly touched her brother's sensitive skin. "He's so cute!" She took a page from Psyche's book and squealed. 

"He is my son after all"

Cinta turned her head to the sound of the voice. Her face brightened as she smiled,her eyes shone.

"Mommy!" Yes. Cinta chose to call Psyche 'mommy' because why not? At least she wouldn't confuse 'mama' with 'mommy'

Any time soon. 

"Look isn't he so squishable!!" 

Psyche took one look at Lavelle and joined Cinta's squealing.

"Oh my gods,he's such a cutie!"

"And his hands are squishy"

"They are!!"

One thing's for sure Valerie's going to have one long week recovering in the hospital with 3 children.(yes,psyche. You do count) 

  
  
  
  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Lavelle Mawar Valentine 

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

  
  


Throwback to a couple of weeks on one of Cinta's brainstorming episodes:

  
  


Roman gods don't interact with mortals as much as their Greek counterparts do. Cinta was wondering how Cupid and Psyche visit her so often? Not that she isn't grateful for them to make time for her. 

Not many gods see their children or can(would). Even though she could recall reading somewhere that Hermes checks up on the unfortunate May and Poseidon visiting at night to see Percy. She's sometimes worried the monthly visits of Psyche and Cupid would bring her and her mother unwanted attention. 

She stares blankly at the form of her mother running on a treadmill while thinking all of this. A two year old zone-ing out isn't that unusual but her mother stopped the treadmill and walked towards her.

Her mother held Cinta's hand. She blinked in surprise then looked at her mother. She tilted her head,"Mama?"

Her mother smiled,her monolids in contrast to her gold hazel eyes looked dazzling. "Wanna join me,Cinta?"

  
  


Cinta stood up. " 'Kay." Her mother nodded. She went to a radio-speaker–thing and pressed a button. Workout music played and Cinta is suddenly reminded that she's in the 90s. She sighed on the inside trying not to grimace as the head band on her mother's head looked more insulting by the second. Her two small hands held by her mother,she jumped up and down. 

  
  


Her mother smiled,"tam dulcis pueri vestri ' "

 _You're such a sweet child._ Cinta instantly she understood those words. Latin. Her parents sometimes spoke Latin to her more so when she was a baby. Her mother,a child of Rome,used Latin to flirt with Cupid—more frequently with Psyche though. Her parents tried to switch up between Latin and English. Valerie however is of asian descent,shown by her charming monolid-eyes,doesn't speak what native language the mortal side of her family spoke.

Cinta can see the similarity of the shape of their eyes as she glanced at her reflection. She grinned,continuing her silly dance of hoping like an average energetic child. 

  
  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Still 2 years old but younger.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Cinta is held by her nanny,watching her mother at The 1996 Summer Olympics. Being a daughter of Victoria,the Olympics goddess,has its advantages. Currently her mother is racing in the running competition and winning. If Cinta's grandmother is watching,she should be proud to have such a talented athlete for a daughter. Cinta isn't confident in 'she'll be proud' as she is on the 'Victoria will be watching Valerie' much but a demigod can hope. Huh,hope. The goddess of hope is actually her sister,isn't she? What was her name again? Hmmm,elvis? Elsa?.......Elves? Not not that. It's–it's—she's got it! It's elpis. Elpis is—

Her thoughts cut of as she sees ice blond hair flow through the winds first on the finnish line. Cinta cheers for her mother.

"Yay! Mama! Yay!" 

Her mother turned her head to her daughter seated at the front row seat, waved at her, and blew a kiss. She almost jumped out of her nanny's hold,excitedly waving back at her mother. Her nanny unsurprisingly held tighter. 

  
  


After the closing and medal & trophy giving ceremony,her mother now was the one that held her as they sat in the lobby waiting for their ride home. She asked what Cinta thought of it,asking if it was fun.

Her daughter answered,"It was! Mama was so cool! _prodigiosus!" 'Amazing'_ she added some Latin. 

Her mother hummed in agreement looking at something far distractedly. Her hold on Cinta tightened suddenly. Her daughter turned to what her mother's gaze was. She froze,staring at three large dogs with dark smoky fur in the distance. That's a hellhound. Cinta heard a sigh from her mother. She turned to her mother. 

"Mama,what are those large dogs?" 

She pointed at them. Her mother glanced at her daughter then returned her attention to the three hellhounds. She put Cinta on the ground. 

"My darling,be a good girl and sit here,alright? _nolite sequi me,puella._ " ' _Do not follow me, sweet girl.'_ Cinta translated automatically in her head.

Cinta was worried about her mother but she nodded hesitantly. A white spear with a golden–pointed head appeared in her mother's hand that she didn't notice before. Her mother calmly approached the growling hell-dogs,spear twirling in her fingers. 

"Why must you monsters bother us today?" She asked the usable to answer Monster. 

The first hellhound pounced at her mother as she quickly brought the spear in front of her face. The hellhound's teeth dug on the spears shaft. Her mother twisted her spear forcing the hellhound to let go. She immediately stabbed the unfortunate dog as it disappeared in gold dust. The other two hellhounds attacked,her mother held her own. 

Cinta paced in circles but watched anxiously for her mother. 

Finally her mother killed the last hellhound. Valerie wiped sweat on her forehead just when Cinta jumped on her. 

"Mama, _Esne bene?" 'Are you alright?'_

Cinta instinctively asked in latin. Her mother smiled at her worried daughter. She hugged her back. 

"I'm okay,sweetie. Were you worried for me?"

Cinta nodded,her red eyes examined her mothers dripping face with sweat. 

"Wanna go home?"

This time she answered. _"Facio, ita."_ Yeah,she does.

  
  
  



	3. Her new friend

Today's the day Cinta's adorable little brother,Lavelle came home. His room is a hallway turn near Cinta's. With a twilight color scheme on its walls and Lavelle's crib in the center,Cinta visits him frequently. 

This moment of one of Cinta's visits,Lavelle finally opened his eyes. She watched him flutter his blond eyelashes to show creamy pink irises nearly identical to rose gold surrounding his pupils. Cinta blinked then she went to a cheval glass mirror. She stared at herself,examining her unique red eyes and comparing them to her brother's. 

She only just realized the similarities and differences of herself and Lavelle. She knew that Lavelle's other gene donor is Psyche instead of Cupid. Cinta inherited Cupid's red eyes that were described "if every valentine in the world were squeezed dry, distilled into one poisonous mixture".

"Well,it's an accurate description."She voiced out loud.

Both Cinta's and Lavelle's hair is platinum blonde. It's what both of them inherited from their mother. While Cinta has upturned eyes similar to what she remembered Cupid had—her brother has her mother monolids. She grumbled in jealousy. Why does he get to look more like a mother?

As she is still a toddler her features aren't that defined yet so she can't really compare them. Though her button nose is sharper than the average child's is.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Time skip 3 three years later

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

After Lavelle's birth, the every–so–often visits from her godly parents became even more rare. She suppose interacting with two demigod children is more risky than just herself. It's not like she blames her little brother. She just wished Psyche would at least see her son as often as she did for Cinta. Cinta already accepted Valerie,Cupid and Psyche as her parents long ago. She doesn't remember who her past parents were and she doesn't really care. She loves her current family more than anything. 

But she already knew that the two godly members of her family wouldn't be so close one day.

She's sure that Lavelle doesn't notice the change from before he was born and just thinks the occasional visit was the norm. Speaking of her brother,his personality seems more of Cupid than Psyche. His blunt speech, silent amusement, and shoulder length hair add to the image. Though his understanding of butterflies and telekinesis abilities are obviously from Psyche.

Cinta discovered that she can charmspeak when she surprisingly convinced her mother to let her have a tub of ice cream for herself much to her brother's disappointment. And don't forget how she somehow can understand everything about how people love either when she meets couples,watch & read romance or meet people strongly in love. Ah, she also found out that she doesn't have dyslexia! It greatly helped when words stayed in place thank you very much. What she does have is adhd. So much adhd.

  
  


She started practicing archery not too long ago. One of Valerie's friends is a child of the Apollo Olympic archery coach so they teach Cinta lessons every Monday,Wednesday and Saturday.

She's currently drawing a miniature bow. Turns out she can will a custom bow and quiver full arrows from it. From what she remembers from her fuzzy memories it was a gift from Cupid. Her butterfly wing earrings were gifts from Psyche too but she doesn't know what they do yet. 

Even when taught by a child of Apollo,Cinta's a natural at archery. It took her first try for her to hit a bullseye from a 50 meter distance. 

"Good job,Cinta! High five!" Miss Theresa brought up her hand. Cinta high‐fixed her. 

"Who's her godly parent anyways,valerie?" She asked Cinta's mother.

"Cupid." Valerie answered. 

Theresa's bright blue eyes widen. "Really?" She questioned again. Cinta's mother rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah."

"You fell in love with Love?" She teased. Her mother rolled her eyes again. "Ugh,Tes. You're so annoying." Unlike her words Valerie's tone was light hearted. 

Their chatter faded onto the background as Cinta drew another arrow. And another then another one. 

30 minutes passed,and her teacher and mother called a break. Cinta immediately went to find her brother. 

"Lavelle! Where are you?!" She yelled in the hallways. She opened some doors; first,his room. Second,their playroom. Third,her room. When she didn't find her brother in any of those rooms she went to the garden. And there he is, playing with some butterflies. 

"Lavelle. There you are,I was looking for you y'know." Her little brother turned his head. His eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Cinta,Come here! These butterflies say weird things. " she can't understand what those 'weird things' are saying but she played along anyway.

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Look, this one's calling me lord Lavelle. why is he calling me that,big sister?" 

Cinta raised an eyebrow at 'big sister' but ignored it.

"That's because mommy's their lady."

"Huh,so that's why."He paused.

"What does that mean?"

Cinta,being the kind,patient older sister that she is,answered.

"They serve her. Ya know,they usually follow her around."

Her little brother let out an 'Oooh'. She continued,"Mhm,so like you're important to them and stuff."

Lavelle's eyebrows furrowed,"just me? But they call you 'lady cinta' too." 

Shit. I'll just reveal it now then. "Oh,I can't understand them, my little butterfly." Yes,Cinta took a nickname from miraculous ladybug,sue her. His frown deepened. "Why not?"

She has the answer,however she can't explain it to him without it sounding like Psyche isn't Cinta's mom as well.

"Um,let's just say your special,little brother." Her brother stared for a second then shrugged. " 'Kay." He continued having a conversation with his butterflies. She lets out a sigh of relief.

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

"Mama,do I have to come with you?"Cinta whined as her nanny helped her put on her dress.

"Yes,sweetheart. You have to." Her mother answered patiently while she fixed a red tie on Lavelle's own suit. She finished putting on the dress. She's now seven years old,tonight there will be an event award for her mother. She doesn't really care which event it is. She looked at herself through the mirror. Her dress pink at the top and faded to red when the skirt met. It's skirt beautifully designed to look like red butterfly wings were made for the skirt. Her red ruby necklace matches well with it while her earrings complement her tiara that seemed like butterflies went to its rose–gold flowers and were frozen. She blinked in amazement. Cinta Vanessa Valentine was simply gorgeous.

She shifted her attention to her brother. His outfit wasn't that bad himself. White blazers and pants with a reddish pink tie that seemed too tight on Lavelle. It's decent looking. His wacy ice blond hair on his rosy cheeks made him so cute looking. Cinta couldn't help but pinch his chubby cheek.

"Little brother,you look so adorable."She squealed in a way Psyche would be proud of. Lavelle went redder,slapping Cinta's hand away. "Stop it." He complained, rubbing his sore cheeks.

His big sister faked hurt.

"Lavelle, you're so harsh on me. You're just so cute. I can't help it." She pouted.

Suddenly,Laughter heard by the two siblings as they turned to see where it was heard. Then there was a beautiful dark haired man with Cinta's red eyes and a gorgeous brunette woman with rose gold for eyes. Both of Lavelle's and Cinta's eyes widened. They ran to the pair of god & goddess. 

"Dada!!" That was Lavelle.

"Mommy!!" And that was Cinta.

Cupid ruffled his boy's hair. He looked at his outfit."looking handsomely,Lavelle." Lavelle beamed. 

Meanwhile Psyche knelt down to meet eye-to-eye with her daughter. "Cinta,what you look so lovely as always. " Cinta flushed at her compliment. She barely brought out a "T-thank you." 

Valerie was just as surprised by the sudden appearance of her two lovers as her children were. Good thing she dismissed Cinta's nanny. Though the mist would've covered the not so subtle transportation methods of the gods. She crossed her arms at Cupid and Psyche. She coughed loudly as all of the attention of the room now at herself. 

"What are you two doing here? Is there something you need?" Cinta's mother questioned. Cinta knew demigods were usually wary of sudden appearances of gods because it usually meant a warning,a quest or maybe—"I wanted to give my son this." In Psyche's hand was a box,one that usually roomed a ring. 

Lavelle's mother raised one eyebrow but didn't voice her thoughts. Psyche turned to Lavelle and opened the box. Cinta's assumption was right,it's a ring. More specifically an amethyst ring. She knew it wasn't a typical gemstone ring,it's probably enchanted like her earrings and necklace. She subconsciously touched the ruby on her neck.

Psyche asked for Lavelle's hand,she put the ring on his finger and it instantly shrunk to fit the size of her little brother's small finger. Lavelle eyed his ring in wonder. Psyche smiled at him. 

"And also this." Her father spoke up. He held a choker with a ruby on the center. It wasn't as big as Cinta's but it's still large enough to be worth a couple of million dollars. Lavelle tilted his head in the signature Valentine way. 

"Why're you holding a dog collar,dada?"

The mothers of the clueless toddler had different reactions. Valerie choked on air while Psyche contemplated between laughing or sitting in awe of Lavelle. Cinta, however, shared an amusement smirk with her father. 

Before her father could explain what the not-a-dog-collar is, Cinta spoke. "It's a choker, Lavelle. It isn't a collar–it's a type of necklace." She explained, having done this way too many times. Lavelle seemed like he understood–even if it's just a tad. 

Cupid asked his daughter to hold up Lavelle's hair so he could tie the choker. Like the ring,the choker slowly shrank,fitting nicely on his neck. Lavelle eyed his reflection then stared at his ring. Finally,he giggled. "I like it! Thank you,dada–mommy." He faced them. The two immortals smiled. 

Psyche clapped her hands."Now that's done,she should go. Enjoy your part—"

Cinta cutted her off "Wait! Mommy,what do these do?" Cinta touched the wing shaped earrings on her right ear. She knew she's taking a risk,asking about those possibly enchanted earrings. But if she doesn't ask, when will she get the chance to ask again? Only the gods know wherever or not this will be the last time she sees her godly mother and father. 

"My necklace turns into a bow,"she added.

"Oh,it's a spear, sweetheart." Psyche brushed her daughter's right ear,touching the wing charm. It gave a light pink glow then a pole arm materialized in her mother's palm. 

Woah,it's so pretty. Cinta stared in awe at the spear. It was even cooler than Valerie's, in her opinion. It shafts the same rose gold from her earring. The pointed tip gold, and roses with butterflies lined the pole beautifully in what looked like pure white paint out of light.

Surprisingly, the other charm on her earring that was on her left ear was still there. She subconsciously went to check her ears. 

"Here." Psyche gestured for her hand. Cinta gave her mother her hand. Psyche knelt down, and placed the spear on the palm of her hand. It slowly got shorter and shorter till it was only a head taller than Cinta. 

Psyche smiled softly, her face showing a slight feel of displeasure. She kissed Cinta's temple and brushed her daughter's blond hair with her fingers. She stood up,approached Valerie then set her hand on her cheek. They've exchanged a few words that Cinta couldn't hear. Her demigod mother's face gradually turned to a scowl with every word Psyche mouthed. While Psyche's face got softer and more apologetic. 

After a while Cinta turned to her father. Despite the discomforting interaction her mothers are having,Cupid looked quite undisturbed. It almost seemed as if he doesn't notice the obvious negative emotions his lovers are feeling. 

But,Cinta knew better. As his child, she can grasp emotions of love from others strongly. Negative or positive,sadness or joy. She could _feel_ them, _recognize_ them. So she knows that Cupid can sense his wives and lover exchanging sorrowful goodbyes. He just isn't acknowledging it outloud. His experience content with Lavelle however, his eyes dark red, filled with an unreadable emotion. Unreadable,yes. Not unsensesable. Cinta knew he was feeling quite disappointed himself. 

From the heavy air,The daughter of love knew this was gonna be the last time she sees her godly parents. If she was a normal child,she would've started crying, begging them not to go. So they would stay just a bit longer. But she isn't. 

Cinta knew about the laws Jupiter put. 'No interacting with demigod children unless for a quest.' Even with those they can't help much. So she understands. 

It does mean she's happy about it though. She's currently sulking. Looking down the floor waiting till Cupid and Psyche Teleports away so she can cry in her bedroom. But nooo. She just has to go for the event,hasn't she.

Psyche somehow finished saying her goodbyes to her mortal lover and is now kissing Lavelle's cheek. Cupid for the moment,is speaking to her daughter.

"I'm sorry but we have to leave soon,my lovely girl." His eyes had the same apologetic look her mommy had. His daughter pouts. " 'Kay. Then go." She sniffled. 

"Now,don't be like that. Where's my kiss on the cheek,huh?" He knelt down on one knee, gesturing to his cheek.

Cinta looked up to meet his eyes. She thinned her lips,making her chubby cheeks puffy. Cupid waited a moment till his daughter finally,she tipped toed to reach his cheek and gave a peck. "There." She said.

Cupid smiled softly. He brought his hand to his daughter's hair and fixed her tiara.

"You look stunningly lovely,my sweet."

"Yeah." Cinta agreed, glancing back at the mirror. She is the goddess of beauty's granddaughter after all.

Cupid snorted in amusement at his daughter's no-shame. Even though she got it from himself,the hypocrisy. A hand touched on Cinta's shoulder. She stared at Psyche, examining her face. Her eyebrows furrowed not in a frown however. Her irises darkened and lip thin. 

"It's time we go,Cupid."

Cupid sighed. His gaze still on his daughter. "Goodbye,Cinta." He said her name lovingly with disappointment. Not directed at herself of course. Cupid stood up,his wife followed his lead, and waved at Lavelle. Cinta's brother's now beside her. 

"Close your eyes, my children." Cinta covered her brother's eyes with her hand. As she shut her eyes,light felt on her skin. The moment it was gone,she looked back at the place where the two immortals were. They were gone. 

Her brother shifted, "Cinta, put your hand away!" He whined,trying to pull her sister's hand. Cinta quickly let go. She muttered,"Sorry,little brother." 

Her brother blew a raspberry in response. Cinta glanced at a clock. It's larger hand point at 4. "Mama,it's four o'clock."

Her mother looked at her. She sighed in tiredness,even though she hasn't left yet. And Cinta couldn't blame her. Interacting with gods is tiring. 

"Right,let's go."

  
  
  


▪ ▪︎ ▪︎

The 72nd academy awards weren't so bad. Her mother went to chat with too many people to count with Cinta and Lavelle not too far from her line of sight. Actress Valerie won a few awards. Awards meant trophies and trophies meant victory. So it isn't surprising that Cinta's mother would get called on stage multiple times. 

Also,tonight's the first time Cinta met a main character. That main character was Miss Piper McLean. 

Piper as a child was so adorable. With her ever changing eyes like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green and Aphrodite genes. 

Cinta met her when Tristan McLean congratulated Her mother on her winning an award. 

"Congrats on 'Best actress',Valerie."He said.

"Oh please,Tristan. You yourself won best actor." 

Tristan looked at her sheepishly. He then noticed Cinta and her brother next to their mother. 

"Oh? What do we have here? Valerie, are these your children? What's their names?"

Cinta mother light pushed her. "This is Cinta. My son's name is Lavelle. Say 'hi' to mister McLean you two." Cinta waved at him. When she noticed her brother wasn't paying attention she pinched his cheeks. Lavelle snapped his attention at them.

"Ow! Cinta, what was that for?"he whined. 

"Greet mister McLean,little brother. "

Her little brother looked at the Cherokee. "Hi." Such a cheerful greeting, kid.

Tristan laughed. "I brought my daughter too. Piper say hello to Miss Valentine and her children,please." 

A girl Cinta's age appeared beside Tristan holding his hand. Cinta didn't how she didn't notice his hand being held by Piper. She has beautiful chocolate-brown hair identical to her father's and eyes with all the colors of the rainbow. She waved at them. "Hi, I'm Piper."

Omg,she's so cute! Cinta held back a squeal at small Piper's cuteness. She wore a black button up shirt long enough to be a dress tied in the center with a belt. 'Miss Valentine' bent down to Piper's height. "Piper sweetheart,why don't you hang out with Cinta and Lavelle at the lounge. Me and your father will stay here for a little while then we'll come get you guys."

Little Piper looked hesitant to leave her father, but at Tristan's nod she complied. The three of them followed an assistant the way to the lounge. On the way Cinta got to know Piper. As she held her brother's hand she asked."So,what do you do for fun,Piper?" 

"Oh, I don't know,maybe hanging out with grandpa tom."

"Hm. Well,i can use a bow and arrow!" Ah, doing small talk with a 6 year old is hard. "Lavelle here likes to play with butterflies." At the mention of butterflies her little brother turned his head.

"Butterflies?"

"No,there aren't butterflies here, Lavelle." 

"Awee."He pouted,disappointed at the lack of butterflies and continued playing with Cinta's dress. 

"Pffft–" Piper held back a laugh, and broke out to a grin. Cinta turned to her. She smiled,happy that she almost made Piper laugh. They continued talking,now more casually as Piper warmed up to Cinta. 

  
  


Even at the lounge for VIPs,they've got along like sisters. Though technically speaking,Piper is Cinta's aunt. She shivered at the thought. In her past life,she has multiple Aunt/uncles that were her age. For example——huh? Um,one of them was—"ugh."she groaned.

Cinta head throbbed. She brought up her hand to her head. 

"Cinta? What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" Her newly made friend asked worriedly. "Big sister?" Her brother stopped playing with his toy. Cinta looked at both of them. She held up her hand,like ' _halt'._ Their continued worrying stopped. 

"I'm fine. It's just a headache. Don't fret."

"Still why don't we tell someone?" Piper offered.

"No,I said it's fine and I mean it."

"Are you sure?" She stubbornly asked.

"I'm sure."emphasis on the 'sure'. 

"Alright." Piper let it go.

An hour later,their parents picked them up. Cinta and Lavelle said their goodbyes sadly. Cinta more so than her brother. 

"Bye-bye Piper." Cinta waved weakly.

"Goodbye, Cinta!" 

Cinta looked up to her mother. Her mother smiled apologetically.

"Why don't you visit us sometime, Piper? I'm sure Cinta would be happy if you do." Both girls lightened up at that. 

"Sure,Valerie. I'll call you then. C'mon pipes,let's go." The pair of McLeans left as Piper waved one last time. 

"I'm glad you made a friend,darling." 

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Cinta Valentine doesn't have many for company other than her brother,her mom, and the pair of godly parents(which won't be as much company as Cinta won't see them enough). So when the day of Piper McLean visit came,she was overjoyed. 

Cinta greeted Piper and her driver then brought her friend to her bedroom. A few hours in, Cinta commenced her experiment. 

"τι ζωγραφίζεις" ' _what cha drawing there?_ 'Cinta asked in ancient greek.

"ο παππους μου,what are you drawing?" Piper answered automatically. ' _My grandpa_ ' Cinta kindly translated for you.

" _a domum." A house._ She replied in latin.

Piper blinked. "A home?" She wasn't questioning Cinta's choice in drawing but her strange speech. 

In conclusion, Piper's wired automatic understanding of ancient languages is more fluent in Greek than Latin. Cinta's own fluency in Greek isn't so bad. She can understand sentences just fine in writing,but as a 75% child of Rome she's obviously more suited in the Latin department. It took her 15 minutes to get the pronunciation right–okay,that wasn't that bad. But because she was so used to speaking Latin considered 'maybe encient Greek wouldn't be that hard.

"Yeah. Wanna see?"Cinta offered.

Piper peeks at Cinta's shoulder. "It's good. Now look at mine." She complimented on her friend's unexpected talent at drawing a house–which really is just a cartoon house with extra details. But she guessed it's impressive enough for a 7 year old. It's Cinta's turn to peek at Piper's drawing. When compared to van Gogh, her stick figure drawing of a bearded man in yellow sharpie with random doodles of color into the background,it isn’t that different. No offense, Piper. She says in her mind,she doesn't say any of her, comparing her friend's drawing to a dead Dutch painter famous for weird coloring and shapes.

"It's great, pipes!" She said her friend's nickname with enough cheerfulness not to be suspicious. Piper grinned ear to ear. 

"Thanks." She said in politeness. Gosh, she's so well mannered. 

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

  
  


It's been 2 months since Piper's and Cinta's first encounter. She and Cinta hung out every week or so. Actually,Tristan McLean just brings his daughter to Cinta's home when he can't look after her himself(which was a lot of times). Piper's face when she's dropped off by her driver was usually unhappy,but the moment she saw Cinta and Lavelle,it brightened up. Cinta was glad she could make her fellow daughter of love feel less lonely. It's the least she could do with her opportunity. Speaking of which,was there a Cinta Valentine, Daughter of cupid in the series? Or at least mentioned? Cinta didn't think so. 

She means she basically only remembers Rick Riordan's series of godly stories. It would suck like a Zeus trying to bang a cow if she couldn't even recall that. (Daily reminder not to slut–shame the king of gods,unless you either have a death wish or have a reincarnated mind that can't be mind read.) Right, Rick didn't mention any background characters that much. Cinta can recall some OCs from the many fanfiction she read though. Like that one story tha— _beep!_ A sound of car halted.

As she was about to start rolling her brain was some fanfiction mud,the car her mother and herself was in stopped. Lavelle didn't come with them,much to his disappointment,for some reason that Cinta could guess.

"Darling,we're here. " 

Cinta and her mother got out of the vehicle. Outside was nothing interesting–just hills, woods, houses, little snaking through th canyons. A highway cut-through a tunnel in the hills, connecting the East Bay with the inland towns. It was just like how the book described it

"Go to that road," her mother pointed at the one through the hills."right there." Her mother knelt down to Cinta. She kissed her temple, and hugged her tight. The two of them stayed like that for a minute or so. 

  
  


"Remember how we trained and you will survive, Cinta." She encouraged her daughter.

Her child of Victoria senses probably told her if her daughter will fail or succeed. However the slight tremble of her hand on Cinta's shoulder said otherwise.


	4. Being roman kinda sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Praefectus Castrorum position is an idea original to the old Roman army and author Fenrir Glacies from the series "daughter of neptune: forgotten hero" I have no credit in making it.

Cinta didn't know how she survived the month of training from the she-wolf goddess but she did. She managed just fine with just her bow and arrow but when it got desperate she used her spear. Though, even with only two months of training, her use of the spear was quite good actually.

Right then, She was near the main entrance,the Caldecott maintenance service tunnel. With Lupa's vague directions, and her memories of camp Jupiter's location (it wasn't much but it helped a bit), she eventually found the temple hill,and the tunnel. It cost one or two monsters here and there but after Lupa's harsh training,it was no biggie. 

Cinta nocked an arrow at one Harpy flying to her,and let go. Good thing it was still killable,as it disintegrated right after her arrow hit the monster in the chest. She knew exactly where it hit somehow. It was exactly at the heart. She collected the arrow from the pile of dust. 

If the arrow was made out of lead, it would've made the Harpy despise Cinta. Perhaps if she was lucky, the harpy would've flown away and begged their mommies to be turned into a laurel tree. But if Fortuna suddenly felt the urge to kill a certain child of Cupid,the harpy would've just tortured Cinta by cooking her alive then eating her. Somehow she knew that wouldn't be the case.

What about the golden pointed arrow,Cinta? Oh,she has many of those. Most of it was made out of imperial gold,of course. But some of them are special,The ones that can fill anyone(or anything) with desire. She can sense which is which. Perhaps it's one of them child of cupid thingz.

  
  


Back to the tunnel, she heard voices of people and turned to it.

  
  


"Robin,stop complaining. You know that it's inevitable that if you lose,you'd have to accompany me on my patrol." A stern female voice was heard.

"I know. Geez, Nancy you're so—" he cut himself of. Robin turned to the direction of Cinta. The girl–Nancy followed his lead. The two of them faced Cinta. Nancy eyed the girl's tattered clothing,her unique looking bow and quiver. Cinta stared back,her red eyes fiercely studied Nancy's features. She looked around 11 or 12 years old. She has shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes with a light chocolate complexion. She looked either south-east asian or native American Cinta wasn't sure. On her left arm was a tattoo of a scroll, 'SPQR' and four lines–Four years of service.

Cinta glanced at the boy. Unlike his companion's dark hair, his blonde locks shone brightly. Robin's emerald eyes looked almost golden in the sunlight. His bran—tattoo was a lyre,a symbol of Apollo—So he's miss Theresa's brother—and there were 3 lines above the 'SPQR'.

"Hey. Are you from Lupa?" Robin asked.

Cinta didn't know how he sensed her but she answered. "Yeah. She sent me here to a 'camp Jupiter'. Is this it?"

"You got it right. What's your name? Do you have a recommendation letter?" Nancy asked this time.

Cinta searched her pockets then pulled out an envelope. 

"Here. And my name's Cinta Valentine." 

  
  
  


When she went into the camp she was immediately mesmerized. Right after they've gone past the river Tiber,Cinta took a moment to inhale the scenery. 

She was across the small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs– temple hill, she guessed. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments. Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. She could see an open plaza with free standing columns, fountains, and statues. A five-story-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack.

  
  


It was even more beautiful than what she imagined it would be like. Live oaks and eucalyptus trees, gold hills and blue skies. 

Mount Diablo in the distance. 

Cinta was near a wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armor. 

Her gaze was mostly at a familiar blonde haired woman wearing a purple shirt that said "Camp Jupiter" and a laurel logo anxiously tapping her feet— _ mama _ . Cinta's eyes brighten as she ran to her mother. 

Her mother caught sight of her speeding daughter, hurriedly brought her to her embrace. 

"Mama!" Cinta's mother kissed her temple.

"You're finally here _ ,dulcis puer meus" my sweet child _

Cinta instantly melted in her mother's arms. Her mother brushed her fingers in her daughter's messy hair.

Robin shifted uncomfortably while Nancy looked content at the mother-daughter reunion. Valerie finally noticed the two legionnaires. "Ah, I thank you for bringing my daughter. Mister Feron and miss Paige of the Fourth cohort." 

Feron and Davidson straightened their backs. "It's no problem, dona Praefectus Castrorum ma'am." They said in unison. 

Cinta's now standing by her mother's side holding her hand. Damn,she feels like a baby. And 'Praefectus Castrorum'? That wasn't a position mentioned in the books. The camp perfect? That was a position that trains soldiers and was in charge of maintenance and construction of the camp, right? 'Dona' is a title that former esteemed perfects had. 

Valerie laughed. "There's no need for that. Let's just report to The praetor." 

"Yes,ma'—" They stopped themselves.

  
  
  


In the camp, Cinta was met by the current preator Arnold Osborne training The soon-to-be-preator Jason Grace. 

It seemed like Arnold was teaching Jason some sword techniques when they caught sight of Valerie,a suspiciously smaller similar girl,and two legionnaires from the fourth cohort.

"Valerie? What are you doing here? Who is she?" Arnold asked. 

Jason stole a glance at them.

"My daughter,Cinta. She's from Lupa, she arrived just now." 

Arnold's brown eyes examined Cinta. "And her godly parent? She would have a letter of recommendation from you,am I right?" 

"Yes. Cinta,show him the letter please." Cinta gave him the letter. He read it,then looked up at Valerie. 

"Alright,I'll assemble the legion. We have two other arrivals." He turned to Jason. "Watch me closely later." 

Jason back straightened. "Yes sir."

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Romans!” Arnold announced. “Three new recruits have arrived today.” he looked at a dark haired boy with violet eyes. "Dakota."

“He seeks to join the legion,” A girl with strawberry blonde hair said. Her voice was soft yet not quiet unlike her male co-leader. She's Rosemary, the other Preator. Cinta recalled her mother telling her. 

“What do the auguries say?” She asked the Augur.

“I have read the entrails!” Octavian announced, as if he’d killed a lion with his bare hands rather than ripping up a stuffed panda pillow. But he looked older than the Octavian from the books. Cinta thinks he's Octavian Jr's father. “The auguries are favorable. He is qualified to serve!”

The campers gave a shout: “Ave!”  _ Hail! _

Rosemary motioned the senior officers forward—one from each cohort. Octavian senior approached Dakota.

“Recruit,” he asked, “do you have any letters of recommendation?”

Dakota shook his head."no,I don't." Holding a bottle of—probably filled with kool-aid,nervously.

"No,letters then. Will any legionnaires vouch for him?" He asked the crowd of roman soldiers.

"I will." Dakota's seemed shoulders relaxed at the voice.

A red head girl around 15-16 years old went forward. She was from the very front of the Fifth Cohort–a centurion,probably.

Rosemary nodded. "Right then, Charlie Smith, you may stand for the recruit. Does your cohort accept him?”

Jason pounded his shield, and the others unexcitedly followed. 

"My cohort has spoken," Jason said. He's already a centurion. Somehow that isn't really surprising. "We accept the recruit." 

Rosemary turned to a Light brown girl with freckles lining her face. "What of Gwendolyn's auguries?" Her voice loudly asked Octavian. 

"It's favorable. Any letters of reference?" He asked the girl his son will try to kill. Gwendolyn had no letters as well. This time however, some legionnaire vouched for her. From what his actions suggested, Arnold seemed quite fond of Valerie, like he saw her as family. Cinta can sense he is also doing this for romantic love however, the romantic interest was directed at another person. 

  
  


Cinta shifted uncomfortably at the stares directed at he from the legion. Arnold was the one that asked the Augur for her prophesied future in the legion. 

_ Valerie brought Cinta to a large temple-like building with high pillars all made of marble. There was a sandy blond man cutting out plushies right in front of a statue of the king of the gods. Unlike what Cinta thought of a statue of Jupiter would've looked like with plain white stone, this statue was so brightly painted it almost looked like Jupiter himself was there.  _

_ The man noticed Cinta and her mother. _

_ "What a pleasant surprise. Valerie the  _ former  _ praefectus Castrorum brought her little daughter." He sneered."so are you here for her auguries?"  _ Nope. We're just here to look at that nice statue of a immortal man-whore, fuck you.  _ She wanted to say but sadly that Isn't the normal thing a 8 year old would say. Oh, and said man-whore has a very threatening master bolt that hasn't been stolen by a certain son of Hermes, so Cinta should really refrain from thinking loudly of blasphemous thoughts. _

_ Her oh so patient mother merely sighed."just tell her auguries,Octavian." What? Octavian? _ This  _ is Octavian? But he's like,  _ old. _ Well…maybe not that old. He looked around a couple of years older than her mother. But Cinta's mother doesn't look a moment older than her twenties.  _

_ "Fine." Octavian grabbed an ungastrectomed teddy. He cut from its head to its stomach with a dagger. He hummed for a few seconds like he was pleased with the way the poor plush bear's intestines spilled.  _

_ "She can join the legion." He said. _

_ "Thanks,I guess." Her mother left the maybe insane Augur.  _

_ "Mama, why'd he kill the teddy bear?" Cinta innocently asked even though she knew the fuck why Apollo's poor excuse for a descendant does surgeries on fucking unfortunate pushed toys. _

_ "His family line is supposedly blessed with the gift of prophecy. Though, they use teddy bears out of all the things for it." She mused. "Auguries is how we tell if someone will benefit the legion or does the opposite." _

_ Cinta hummed at that. _

  
  


"Cinta Valentine, do you have letters of recommendation?"the Augur asked.

"Yes, I do." She gave him her envelope that was opened by Arnold. 

"She is to join the first cohort," Arnold announced. "Will anyone stand or object?"he questioned. 

"I will vouch for her." A chocolate brown haired boy the same age as Arnold stated. His eyes looked curiously similar to Cinta's mother. 

"Praefectus Castrorum Nickolas Martell,"Arnold narrowed his eyes at the boy. Nickolas stared back at him. Hmm,so he's her mother's successor.

The staring contest lasted for a second but the tension made it feel awfully longer. Arnold looked like he faltered but his expression was still stern.

"Very well. Does the first cohort approve of the recruit?" Arnold yelled. 

The banging of shields was heard. They were much more enthusiastic than the Fifth, like they were trying hard to prove that they were better. 

"My cohort Approves! We welcome Cinta Valentine to the First cohort." 

Rosemary smiled and clapped her hands. “Congratulations, Dakota, Cinta, and Gwendolyn. Two of you stand on probatio. You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year’s time, or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion, and defend the camp with honor. Senatus Populusque Romanus!”

The romans cheered,"Senatus Populusque Romanus!” 

Centurions,” Arnold said this time, “you and each of your cohort's troops have two hours for dinner. Then we will meet on the Field of Mars. The Third and Second Cohorts will defend. The First, Fourth, and Fifth will attack. Good fortune!”

A louder cheer was heard,it seemed that romans were quite excited for dinner and deadly war games. Ah, shit–Cinta's a roman now too. Is she going to suddenly feel like a viking?—no she isn't Norse. She hopes she isn't connected to any asgardian branch in her family tree. 

The current camp prefect – pre-fect similar to 'pre-fact' not perfect, Cinta reminded herself. – looked like he was approached her. His eyes softer than the ones that vouched for herself.

"Hi,Cinta. I'm Nickolas. But you can call me nick." He bent down, brought his hand like he was asking for a handshake. Cinta shook his hand.

He continued,"I'm a legacy of Victoria, like you. "

He got her attention now. "Victoria? You mean mama's mother?" 

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I heard you're a child of Cupid." He said.

Cinta nodded. "Mhm, that's dada's name." She played little kid.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. He turned to look at Cinta's mother. "Is she close to him?"he whispered in vain as Cinta can still hear him. 

Valerie sighed,"he used to see her every once a month." 

Nicholas's frown deepened. " 'used to'?" 

Cinta's mother's expression looked pained. "He and Psyche stopped three months ago." 

Nicholas gaped,he seemed to think  _ 'aah.' _ In realization. Valerie turned to her daughter. "You should go to the mess hall and eat, Cinta."she suggested. Her daughter obeyed. 

  
  


Cinta went to the mess hall. She looked around. There were kids, ages varied from 6 years old till a couple of young adults–and an Octavian. The wind blew like there were invisible helpers serving food——which there probably was. Aurae,Cinta could recall their name. She sat down on a velvet couch filled with the same troops she recognized from the First cohort. As she started eating sushi–her favorite food that the Aurae gave her–Cinta's mother and Nick sat down by her sides. 

Arnold stole a glance at the Praefectus Castrorum from the officers table, and raised an eyebrow. At Nickolas's mouthed _I'll sit next to you tomorrow,_ Cinta guessed somehow _._ Arnold turned back to his table-mates. 

Cinta tried to be discreet at searching for the only son of Jupiter. She found him studying her and she waved. He turned away at that. 

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

_ Ah,I miss the internet.  _ Cinta was sitting improperly on the couch, sulking because she's bored. Piper won't be there till tomorrow and her brother would probably ignore her (those stupid butterflies). If she had her way she'd have a phone right know–or an iPad! She doesn't care,she's bored. This was a year after she joined Camp Jupiter,she's now eight years old in October.

Surprisingly, Camp Jupiter is a summer camp. Well, a literal military camp but still a  **summer** camp nonetheless. So she's only there for the summer obviously. Unlike Jason Grace who's there all year. But getting recognized to a legionnaire wasn't that hard. Cinta just had to maim a couple in the war game resulting in her cohort to win even faster then baam! They brand her 8 year old body. 

Ouch. Her left arm stings. She doesn't know if joining camp Jupiter is really worth burning multiple symbols into her skin but whatever. Yeah you heard her right, MULTIPLE symbols!!! First was her father's iconic bow and arrow, the heat metal thing that stamped her skin–Cinta shivered– it was horrible. Then they did it again! With Victoria's!! Agh, she cursed her grandmother for the first time(don't curse victory if you aren't her granddaughter and impossible to be mind read). And as she thought the literal torture ended, Psyche!! (She has tears in her eyes thinking about this) her and her fucking butterflies.

She looked at her pink Tattoo-scar. The SPQR in the middle of a laurel(usually that was used to imitate the real SPQR symbol by roman wannabes, Jupiter campers don't use that one, but because Cinta's a Victoria legacy, she has that one), a bow and arrow(the arrow has a heart shaped tip,how embarrassing), and finally a disgusting realistic flesh butterfly on her skin. Two lines told her 'years' of service.

'When in Rome,do as the Romans do' really hits hard when you're also a roman. Ugh, why can't the whichever deity that put her here make her a Greek demigod? Or even a norse one! She can just jump off a cliff with a sword then her fate will be eternal free entertainment in a luxury hotel. But hey at least you weren't reborn as a monster! Said an imaginary angel on her shoulder. Or a devil. 

Wait, if she's in a world where gods are real, then doesn't that mean the big man upstairs exists too? 

….

….

_ Um,hey God do me a favor and save me a spot in heaven will ya? Elysium with it's strong chance of reincarnation doesn't sit well with me. I'm sure you aren't gonna discriminate against unlucky souls that got reborn as a pagan demigod, am I right? _

Yup, Cinta's going crazy. She pulled her hair like a maniac. This whole devine business is gonna drive her insane and she doesn't know if Bacchus will be given her any favors, nevermind the big G. Why can't the world just lose it's magic and be a world of atoms without any deity that will snap their fingers to make an earth with monkeys with brains,again? Or Cinta turns back into a mortal that can't see through the mist. But she doesn't even know her past name. Honestly, with all this forgotten half of her memories from her past life she just thinks maybe lethe's water malfunctioned when she dived in.

"Nanny,can we eat sushi?" Cinta yelled.

"I wanna eat sushi too!" Her cheeky brother finally showed his face. Cinta looked at him. Her brother turned six years old on October the first, his wavy blond hair still shoulder length. He always wanted the same haircut every time at the barber. Lavelle's light colored eyes shone exactly like Psyche's. Gods,Cinta missed that Goddess. 

Cinta and her brother's mother aren't home right now, because of that their nanny,a nice forty old lady takes care of them in the meantime. Their nanny made them some sushi rolls, and placed them on the coffee table.

Lavelle sat beside his sister on the sofa. "Cinta, where did you go last summer? Mama told me you went to a Camp. Can I go with you next time?" He asked.

Cinta inhaled one sushi roll. "Hm, you can when you turn seven. Mom already taught you the swords right?" It turns out that Lavelle's ring was a sword. Unlike Cinta's and their mother's spear, Lavelle was given a gladius. 

Lavelle nodded."Mhm, why? Do they use swords and arrows at Camp? But mama uses a spear. I never saw mommy and dada use a weapon, I think. They have this cool glowy light."

Cinta raised an eyebrow." Glowy thing? What do you mean?"

"Y'know everyone has a glowy. Mommy's pink and dada's red is brighter!" He ate another roll. Right,Lavelle's a child of Psyche. He can see souls.

So Cinta tried it. "Hmm? Then what about mine?" 

Lavelle stared at his sister like he could see her very core of being and knowing him, he probably can. 

"Cinta's like dada! But with gold and pink too!" He glanced at her again."and you have this cool white light. Mama, nanny, dada, and mommy doesn't have your white."He confirmed nothing. Well he confirmed that Cinta's soul is different. But if  _ he  _ could see the difference of her soul why couldn't Psyche? Or did she just decide to not say anything.

Anyways Cinta patted her brother's head. And Lavelle made a suspiciously purr-like sound.

"Thanks lil' brother." 

"Your welcome! Can I have the rest of the sushi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in the last chapter. Cinta's 5 when she first met Piper but because that was in march, she's turning 6 then. When she trained with lupa she was six. So in this chapter she's eight.


	5. The side effect in realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a result on a sudden urge to write this type of scene. It's kinda of based of the thoughts in my head.

Cinta winced at the strong raze of the sun. She shaded her eyes with her hand. The sun is now driven by Apollo. 

Gods, Apollo. Cinta remembered the times when she sobbed at the stories of Hyacinthus and Apollo. She cried on her pillows, sad music playing in her headphones. Cinta used to be reassured by the fact that most of the stories she cried to weren't real, myths, made up by her fellow average mortals. 

But, but, but now, they're all real. She tried to face the sun directly. Fates, she remembered the scenes of how Apollo would be casted aside from Olympus, forced to experience the pain of being mortal. Cinta remembered "imagining" the god stabbing himself in the chest. She remembered how he would be flayed alive, skin burning from his own essence. And how Piper and Jason—oh,Jason. 

Cinta's body sat down on the grass. She can feel her eyes slowly burning, tears trying to spill. 

Jason Grace's going to die!!

Her body trembled.

Can she do anything to stop it? What about Bianca? Pan? Zoe? Michael? Lee? Hundreds of unnamed demigods that's going to be killed? The faun–satyrs that got killed trying to defend and protect demigods? Castor? Charles? Selina? _Luke?_

Couldn't she try to convince the son of Hermes not to indulge in Satur–kronos's false promises of revenge?

_How will you even find him? Greek and Romans won't mix well._

_And even if you did convince Luke, Cinta. Saturn will just choose another to be his host._

_Can't she just try?_

_Don't commit in vain._

It hurts. 

_What if I just kill myself? Maybe pluto will take pity on me and shatter my conscience into the void._

_And what of the people who care about you?_

_They…they can just suck it up._

_Stop being suicidal, me. I thought I stopped being that when I was reborn._

Cinta clutched her chest.

It's like her heart is being squeezed, twisted and ripped open. Can she even do anything to stop the people from stepping inside Pluto's realm so soon?

She can't bear the weight of knowing exactly who will suffer and die. She glanced up at the sky,hoping the sight of the sun shining will comfort her in her misery. 

The sun only shone normally in response. Yeah, right. Just because there's someone making the sun move doesn't mean the sun god will fly down and rub your back, Cinta.

Still,she thought of Apollo. The god of prophecy, the closest thing to knowing the future. How could he bear the dreadful feeling of sensing when your loved ones will leave you? She sure that Apollo would've felt that Hyacinthus was going to bleed to death. Or that Daphne was going to run away from him. When he teased Cupid that his arch—

…

Her father was mostly the reason for his tragic loves. 

How ironic, a fan of the god of failed love stories was born to the one that caused them. She knew Cupid only made feelings stronger, but it didn't help with her guilt.

Ah, he only has Kayla, Austin and will. The majority of his children will die in the war. 

She choked a sob.

Cinta realized this was the first time since she knew she was reborn in this world that she actually felt something for the ones that will die. How can she be so ignorant? She has to do something! Anything!

She stood up.

But what _can_ she do? She's just 7 years old! (She knew that wasn't the truth)

She's the daughter of love! Couldn't she at least change something so someone else won't despair in the name of love?

_"Love isn't fair"_ Is what her father said.

She knew that. But Piper, her new bestest friend. Even with her weird hatred of girly clothes, her oh so compelling charmspeak that could forced Cinta to eat dirt. She would be broken with Jason's death.

_But she hasn't even met the guy._

_But she will, and she'll love him too._

_You can just prevent her from meeting him._

_But Juno and the fates decided in their meeting._

_And you're trying to stop some things the fates decided,aren't you?_

Her mind of reason fought itself.

_If you change things drastically you can make things worse._

She scowled. Her eyes trailed to a single butterfly. Then another,and another. A school of butterflies appeared near her.

_Lavelle,_ She realized.

"Sister! Look, I found more butterflies——huh?" Cinta's brother noticed the tears stains on her cheeks, her damp irises more red than usual, and puffy eyes. 

"Why are you crying?"he asked worriedly. 

Cinta sniffled. She brought her hands to Lavelle. She hugged him. Her brother immediately hugged her back.

"Are you sad, big sister?" Cinta didn't even mind getting called that. She nodded, her tears continued dripping her face. 

Their height difference showed greatly. Cinta couldn't cry on her brother's shoulder, he's too short. So she just hugged tightly.

_At least you won't die._ She looked down at her brother's ice blond hair.

_He will eventually._

_At least she doesn't know how he'd leave her._

_For now, Cinta needs her brother to be her anchor._

Cinta knelt down on both of her knees. Lavelle patted her head.

"You're shining brightly, Cinta." 

His sister didn't have the energy to question his words, as she collapsed in his lap.

  
  


Valerie found her children in the garden. Her daughter's sleeping head on her youngest child. Butterflies surrounded the children as if they were trying to comfort and protect them. Her son was patting his sister's head. Valerie knelt down.

She examined her daughter's precious face. She noticed the tear stains on Cinta's cheek, her puffy eyes, and heavy breathing like she has a cold. 

Her daughter's been crying. She sighed softly. 

"Has she been crying, Lavelle?" She asked her son.

"Mhmm, she sudden-li hugged me then crying harder. And then she fell asleep. I think she was tired, mama. She was glowing!" He confirmed her suspicions.

"Glowing?"

"Yeah, not like a glow stick. It's like there is somewhere inside her is bright-ing!"

Ah, Psyche mentioned something like this.

"Lavelle, the glowing you saw was her soul. "She told him

Valerie's son tilted his head. "Soul? So that's what that is!" 

"Dear, do you know why she was crying? Did something happen to your sister?"

Lavelle put his finger to his chin. He stayed like that for a moment like he was trying to remember.

"Nope!" He decided.

Valerie sighed. "Alright. Let's go inside now,Lavelle."

She placed her daughter on her back. She carried Cinta inside while holding her son's hand. She told Lavelle to go to his room and went to her daughter's. 

She placed her daughter carefully on her bed. Valerie tucked her in. As she rubbed her daughter's face, she sighed.

"What's bothering you so much that you've cried till you collapsed, my sweet daughter." Valeri doesn't say her daughter's nickname in latin however it sounded just as loving.

Cinta somehow felt calmer in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinta is somewhat similar to me. I use Apollo's sad stories as cry meterial alot. I have a soft spot for Apollo but that's because I have a thing for tragic characters. 
> 
> Honestly most reborn in Percy jackson stories don't often show the burden at knowing how many will die AND how sometimes  
> the character can't do much without consequences. The character doesn't overthink about the what ifs.
> 
> Even if they tried to not be involved in the main plot, it's still very tiring just living with the fact we could save a life just by being better. So how would you feel if you suddenly knew how many people will die young and you really do anything to stop it?


	6. What she's capable of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that Cinta had and still has a couple of symptoms of undiagnosed mental illnesses. Some of her choices or thoughts won't be what the normal mentally healthy person has.

This summer is Cinta's third year of service in the legion. Meaning: she and Jason's now nine years old. After her mental breakdown on her despairing the soon-to-be dead, she forced herself to meet his gaze when she encountered him. Though she met his gaze so well, Jason thought she was glaring at him. 

Jason comforted her about it.

"Why do you always glare at me when I look at you?" 

Cinta frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not glaring at you. This is just my normal face." 

"Um," he shifted uncomfortably. 

"He means your red eyes are kinda intimidating." 

The two of them turned to the voice. Right there was Jason's mentor, Arnold Osborne, son of Mars.

"I mean, they are a bit–uh fierce…?"Jason kinda said it like a question.

Arnold Pffft. "Yeah, right. Your eyes are very 'fierce', Cinta."

Cinta didn't know what to do with the sudden topic of her eye color.

"Well, i think they're quite pretty." A familiar strawberry blond girl with ocean blue eyes—the praetor, rosemary. 

Cinta felt her heat to cheeks. "Oh-um, thank you. "

The beautiful girl giggled at Cinta's flustered face. Cinta can almost feel her little brother's butterflies move in her stomach and she didn't even eat any.

"Anyways, Jason. Do you think you're fit to be a leader?" Cinta raised an eyebrow at the question.

Jason straightened his back(it was already straight enough). 

"Yes,sir." He answered like the proper soldier he is. 

Arnold nodded. "Great, 'cause if I had my way you would be the next preator."

"Huh?—I mean it's an honor you would think so." Jason thanked him.

"If you had your way? " Cinta questioned.

"Yeah, what do you mean if you had your way,Arnold. You have your way all the time." They turned to the voice. Nickolas stood there,with his gold-purple cape and all. 

"Hi,nick!"Cinta waved at him. He waved back. Rosemary and Jason greeted him. While Arnold scowled. But Cinta could feel he was happy to see him. 

"I don't always have my way, Nick." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" If Cinta didn't know Jason from the book's she would've been surprised that Jason talked back to his superior(debatable but Ok.)

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Grace?"

"Nothing."

Rosemary clapped her hands."now, Arnold. Don't be so hard on your successor." 

"He has to prove himself before that, Rosemary." He sneered.

"Speaking of successors, Cinta, you'll train to be the next praefectus Castrorum, won't you? The position are only filled by Victoria legacies or demigods after all." Nicholas said.

So that's why her mother was the last prefect. But Cinta didn't know if she could, the position wasn't even mentioned in the Rick Riordan wiki. And she practically remembered that in photographic memory!

"Um, sure. I suppose." She answered.

"Great! Now let me teach you what you'll do when you—" he trailed off pushing her to walk with him. Cinta turned her head back to the pair of praetors and Jason. 

_What do I do_ ,she asked them. 

_We don't know either_ , they answered uselessly.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Teacher Nickolas Martell brought his newly made protégé to the principia. When she asked him if they were allowed there without a praetor, he answered, "because we prefect follow the will of the Praetors to maintain harmony in camp, we are very much allowed to go anywhere even without their permission. That will be the first thing I will teach you about."

Nick leaned on a desk. Cinta's sitting on a very comfortable velvet sofa that she almost feels jealous praetors have. 

"As prefect, our main job is maintenance. Maintaining what? is a difficult answer." He said when Cinta opened her mouth to ask. "Whether you maintain order and peace or skill and discipline is up to what the praetor you assist decides."

"So we're like their aide of sorts?" Cinta liked the idea of assisting Reyna.

  
  


Or Jason.

  
  


"Yup." He popped the P. "And when they're away, missing, dead, on a quest, whatever. We take command. It's one of the reasons Victoria's descendants are the common choice for the job. We have extra senses for winning. " 

Yeah, they're literally related to the metaphysical form of winning. "Obviously." 

Nick continued on telling her stuff when Arnold and Rosemary walked in. Arnold was going to say something but Rosemary said first.

"Are you teaching her, Nick?"she asked 

Nick nodded."yep."he popped the P.

"You obviously won't be teaching her like how Valerie did." Arnold said bluntly. 

Nick gasped."I'm trying! Ask Cinta!" He waved his hand in Cinta's direction. She just stared blankly at him. Nick began twitching like he was saying _defend me,please!_

Cinta sighed."um, yeah. He told me praefectus Castrorum's you guys' assistant thing.' 

Rosemary was polite enough to hold her laugh. Meanwhile Arnold just cackled. Nick pouted.

"You could've done better than that y'know."

Cinta shrugged. She remembered."Right, Arnold, Nick. Are you guys dating?"

Arnold stopped laughing, Nick was starstruck, And Rosemary choked. 

"W-what are you talking about!?" Arnold shouted.

"Y-yeah, I don't like him at all!!" Nick defended himself too enthusiastically.

"Um, Cinta, why do you think so?" The female praetor asked nicely.

"Firstly, I can literally feel the tension, so if you aren't dating I feel like you kissed at least once. Secondly, I think my dad would have struck his arrow on both of you soon." 

The two boys in the room were twitchy. Rosemary, sensing dangerous territory asked Cinta to leave.

"Cinta, why don't you go to your cohort? It is pretty late." Rosemary suggested.

Cinta looked at the time, it was 8:30 pm. She nodded and left the room. 

As she walked toward where the First sleeps she thought about why she said that to the two boys. It was like she knew there was a line of desire between the two of them. Actually, she noticed a lot of people that had something similar. Was this some extra sixth sense Cinta got from her father? Does this mean that she can literally see who likes who? 

She sighed. This is gonna get annoying.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Cinta was sitting idly staring at one random boy. Now that she knew of her strange sixth sense it was like suddenly she could see all of the camper's crushes. The random boy was an admirer of the praetor,Rosemary. She could understand his feelings. Rosemary is one of the rare kind leaders camp Jupiter has in a millennia(probably). She's beautiful, considerate, thoughtful, and because all of the campers loved her, they obeyed her. She has a certain influence to the campers that Arnold's stern image did not.

There's also the fact that she's Cinta's aunt. Yup, Rosemary is a daughter of Venus. But she's also Salacia's legacy. Even though she has a small connection to the sea, the Romans just thought of that like a simple quirk(unlike what they would react to Neptune's descendants). 

Cinta looked at the Praetor's flowy Strawberry blonde hair. Rosemary was teaching some new recruits. Her admirer wasn't a new arrival, he was quite far from Rosemary but close enough to admire (spy) her. Even with so much adoration the boy felt, Cinta knew Rosemary won't be his match. It wasn't meant to be. 

Cinta almost pitied him. Her parents,Cupid and Psyche greatly respect one sided love. She supposes they think unconditional love is the purest love anyone can ever experience. However, Cinta thought otherwise. 

One-sided "love" can turn into obsession. Apollo's lust for Daphne, much to her unwillingness, caused her to beg the evil Gaea to turn the Nymph into a tree forever. That should be enough proof that sometimes–a lot of times, _one_ sided love is dangerous. Yeah, you can find many stories of unconditional love from an admirer would blossom into a wonderful love story with no plant turned lovers. 

But this one has no chance of success.

Cinta tried to bend the boy's attraction. Maybe she could turn his romantic feelings into friendship and respect. It's still aspects of love, so she could at least try. She thought a image of a red string from the boy's heart that faded to Rosemary as if it was clinging onto her hopelessly. She willed the string to turn yellow, in the language of flowers it meant friendship. 

Instantly, the boy's face of awe, and attraction turned into admiration, and interest. The boy's eyes widened as if he finally noticed what he was doing, then he went away. 

Cinta quickly let go of the image. What just happened? She looked down on her hands. She didn't know that she could manipulate feelings without her bow and arrow. Certainly it was harder to do—Not that she tried making someone fall in love with another.

"What are you doing?" 

Cinta tensed and turned. Jason Grace stood there. She relaxed.

"Just sitting nicely on this nice grass spot. It reminds me of the garden in my house." The garden of Bacchus was more similar to it actually.

"Really? Why were you staring at rosemary so much? Are you glaring at her too?" He accused Cinta of such ridiculousness. She decided not to let anyone know she could alter the feelings of others. She can imagine what reaction her fellow demigods would react: First, they would avoid her.

Second, Octavian would make everyone otherize her(sadly, the Octavian from the books actually existed and has already joined her cohort. Thirdly, her friends would distrust her. She didn't want that.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't dare glare at rosemary. She's too nice. And 'too'? I thought I said I don't glare. It's Just my eyes." She pointed at them.

Jason didn't look convinced but shrugged anyways. "Why do you think we aren't allowed in ancient lands?" He changed the subject to a curious matter.

Cinta raised an eyebrow. "Why were we allowed to go to italy and Greece?"

Jason hummed in response."yeah, Arnold and the others said that the monsters are even more dangerous there. That's why we aren't allowed. But…." He trailed off.

"Are you thinking of visiting Diocletian's palace?"

Jason looked surprised."well...yeah. He was a Honorable ruler. He worked his way up from nothing by joining the legion. And he was a son of Jupiter too." Jason looked elated to talk about his hero. 

"But how did you know I wanted to see it?" He asked.

Cinta knew that from the books of course. It was the thing Reyna and Jason bonded over. But Cinta doesn't share the sentiment. 

"I heard it from Arnold." She didn't exactly lie, Arnold talked many things about his own protégé, Cinta just can't remember if he said anything specific (she didn't really pay attention much). 

Jason blushed. "O-oh. "

"Anyways, we should really get going. The war games are tonight remember? I bet your cohort can't beat mine." She wasn't teasing him. Cinta wanted Jason to lead his cohort to victory. She knew he would, but a little push wouldn't hurt.

Jason smirked."You're on, Valentine."

"Try your hardest, Grace."

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

  
  


The Fifth cohort with Jason's leadership was quite the formidable opponent. Even though Cinta's cohort lost, she still enjoyed the game. She doesn't know when she'll be able to join since she'll be training with Nickolas to be a prefect. 

Before her mother drove her to camp, she and Cinta dropped off Lavelle at the wolf house. Cinta didn't want her brother to experience that, she knew he needed to be approved by lupa first before he joined the legion. 

Cinta's waiting at the tunnel for her brother. He was supposed to be here already. He should be. Finally, she saw a little silhouette of a blonde boy walking towards her. 

"Lavelle!" She shouted.

Cinta's brother ran faster. "Cinta!" He cheered as he jumped onto her arms. Their mother wasn't the one to greet Lavelle this time. Cinta messed up Lavelle's hair. 

"I'm so glad you finally made it, little brother." She said. She held her brother's hand till they made it to the praetorian gate. Arnold and Jason waved at the pair of siblings. 

"Is this your little brother, Valentine?" Arnold asked.

"Yup. Lavelle, meet Arnold and Jason. Jason, Arnold, meet my kid brother Lavelle." Lavelle waved at the two.

"Hi, Lavelle." Jason said.

"Is he going to join the First?"Arnold asked.

Cinta Looked at her brother."Yes. I want him to be there."

"Great. Just give me his letter."he said.

"What about the ceremony thingy that we do?"Cinta asked. 

"Unless another camper will join today, we won't have to." Arnold clarified.

"Awe, I wanted him to feel the embarrassment too though." Her brother stared at her. Cinta ignored him.

"It was pretty embarrassing."Jason agreed 

Arnold scoffed but didn't say anything.

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

  
  
  


Even without the dramatic ceremony Lavelle still needed someone to vouch for him, as in teaching him stuff——And get killed with him when he's executed but don't fret the details——

Cinta was the one that volunteered to take care of her sibling as expected.

Regardless, Cinta can't use Gladiuses well enough yet to train her little brother. Fortunately, Jason was more than willing to help. Jason and Lavelle were taking a five minute break from sparing while Cinta was practicing her bow. Usually, no one other than children of Apollo were seen near the archery course. Despite that, Cinta was the daughter of the one that used arrows for matchmaking, obviously she's going to practice archery. Yes, she's great at the spear too, it's called being multi-talented, people!

But seriously, why do Romans think archery of some weak sport? Diana and Apollo have thought otherwise. I bet if the twin archers were here they would've smited more than half of the campers. 

Jason asked Cinta a question when she nocked an arrow, shot–

"Don't you ever run out of arrows?"

And bullseye!

"No. I can just will another to appear in my quiver." She readied another arrow. 

"Huh. That's convenient. Is it enchanted?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, my father gave it when I was born." Cinta said

"Dad gave my sword when I was 3!" Lavelle joined in.

"And then we never saw him again." His sister added. Lavelle's face fell.

"But why are your eyes different?" Jason questioned.

She lowered her bow. Ah, Cinta never told him how her brother was a result in Psyche and her mother's love. Her mother already told Lavelle a couple of months ago, even though she didn't really want him to know.

  
  


"Lavelle's godly parent is Psyche,unlike mine."

Jason was in shock. "How-how does that work?"

Cinta knew but she didn't really want to explain. She shrugged.

Do kids these age knew what sex is? They were eight after all, if she remembered right, normal kids thought babies were sent by birds. Cinta knew about sex when she accidentally watched lesbian hentai on YouTube at seven years old But she's talking about godly bastards here, for all she knew if they could fight monsters at three years old, Jason could know all about the human body. 

"I know! A tiny bit of their life essence mixed. Then there's me!" Lavelle explained. 

Jason still didn't seem like he understood but he nodded. "Lavelle, let's continue. Let me teach you how to do this move." They continued on training elsewhere.

Cinta hit the targets a few times before laying down to rest. As she sat down on the grass her mind went to think of ceres. Ceres went to demeter and demeter went to her daughter. Is Meg already with Nero? Has her home, Aeithales, been burned down yet? When was she taken to Nero again? She was five, Cinta recalled. 

Is..is she alright? 

Cinta groaned, her head strobing. She should really stop over-thinking about chara——people. Demigods, mortals, fauna, Nymph, a certain sun god. They're real. They live, breathe, and feel emotions. They're not just characters now. She befriended many of them. Jason, Piper. 

Cinta's pupils shaked. She tried to think about her mother, her brother, Rosemary, Arnold, the many unnamed campers.

She took a deep breath. Cinta's calm now. She was reassured that she doesn't know their fate.

"Want a drink?" A kind voice offered.

Cinta turned to look at them. A warm smile she saw. She looked up to her eyes. An ocean blue. Oh, it's rosemary. 

"Yeah, thanks." She took the water bottle. Rosemary sat down beside Cinta. The air's sudden breeze made the two girl's hair flutter through the wind. The praetor took her hair behind her ear. Cinta felt compelled to touch Rosemary's locks. 

_It's Venus's attraction,_ Her instincts told her. She resisted, intertwining her fingers with her own blond hair instead.

Rosemary turned from staring at the horizon. She smiled, as Cinta can feel her heart beat faster. She doesn't hold any romantic feelings for her. She knew this was one of Rosemary's daughter of Venus powers.

"Did you manipulate someone's attraction, Cinta?" 

Cinta's breath caught in her throat. How did she know that?

"What are you talking about?" She tilted her head. Cinta has eight years worth of pretending to be a normal child, she can feign oblivious easily.

"That one boy, Ben, usually follows me around,hiding behind walls, trees, thinking I don't notice. Suddenly, he stopped when you were staring at him. " Rosemary said.

Cinta's eyes widened. She tried to explain. "I-i just noticed him spying on you. I didn't do anything to him." 

Rosemary smiled,it should've made Cinta feel all fuzzy inside but all she felt was fear. 

"You don't have to lie to me, dear Cinta." 

Cinta was contemplating on running away, but she suddenly felt compelled to not lie to the praetor anymore. "Yeah, I did. I made that boy's romantic feelings into just respect for you."she confessed.

Rosemary hummed. "It's okay, Cinta. I won't tell anyone about this. I'll even help you control it."

Cinta blinked as if she broke from a spell. _Shit,_ she realized. Rosemary's charmspeak was so strong. 

"O-oh, Thank you."

"We'll start tomorrow alright?" Rosemary's smile got less terrifying, her eyes softened. But Cinta still wouldn't risk it,

"Okay." Cinta now knew the real reason rosemary Reese, Daughter of Venus was the rightful Praetor of Rome.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you two talking about?" Cinta sat down on the Praetors table for breakfast. She thanked the invisible aurae that gave her favorite food to her. The two Praetors didn't bat an eye at the legionnaire. 

"The prophecy of the Eight."

  
  


Cinta froze as she was about to put a sushi roll in her mouth. She heard her fellow campers talk about it but nothing she heard was specific on the number of the major prophecy. They just whispered about the failed attempt of following the prophecy of the Fifth cohort. 

"The eight? Not seven?" She questioned. She's quite sure the part of her memory that remembered the major prophecy wasn't as fuzzy with any sign of being tampered with.

"Yeah, It's eight. Let me,'  _ octo dimidia , sanquines eorum _

_ respendet. Nec ignibus corrupisset expugnare mundus pereat. _

_ Juramentum finalem habere spiritum Portae mortis et arma adı _

_ versariüis _ ' " Rosemary recited.

Cinta blinked. The only thing that changed was  _ octo– _ eight _. _ Did she change this? Was this the fates way of saying they know she's here?  _ What if she's one of the sev—eight?!  _

Rosemary noticed the child of Cupid's pale face. "Cinta? What's wrong? Are you sick? You look quite pale, dear." She fretted.

Cinta nodded stiffly. "I'm fine. It's probably just the sushi spoiled or something." She went outside the mess hall.

If Arnold and Rosemary noticed that she didn't even eat a single bit of food, they didn't say.

  
  
  


Cinta took a short walk to think clearly that she couldn't in the loud atmosphere of the dinner hall. Oh, so it's suddenly the prophecy of the  _ eight _ now? What kind of sick joke is this? 

_ Isn't this what you wanted? You wished for something to change didn't you? _

_ I meant to change the loss of lives! Not me being one of the prophesied "heroes" of the prophecy!! _

Cinta wanted to curl into a ball, pull at her hair, and bawl her eyes out. But she can't 'cause that would be more embarrassing than getting claimed by Venus. Nothing against her, it's just...when she thinks of the goddess doing make-overs on her children when she's claiming them…

Cinta shuddered, and sneezed. Gods, if she gets a cold——she sneezed again. 

_ What else will change? _

Just the thought of an uncertain future in this dangerous world made her heart fill with anxiety. Her hand went to touch her bangs. She slightly pulled at them, releasing just a tiny drop of her stress. 

"Sister!"

Cinta stopped and turned. Her shaken dark ruby eyes lightened at the sight of her beloved brother. Lavelle ran till he was in front of his older sister. His eyes closed as she patted his head. "Why did you come find me? You should've stayed and ate your breakfast." She scolded. 

"But you didn't even eat anything!"

Cinta didn't notice her empty stomach till he said so. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 

"I forgot about that." She sniffed, her nose stuffy.

"Jason asked me to bring you a sandwich,Here." Lavelle handed her a tissue wrapped raspberry jam sandwich. Yes, just jam, she doesn't like peanut butter. Actually she doesn't like anything nutty on her sweet food. Cinta ate the sandwich with her left arm and the other took her brother's hand as they went back to the Praetorian area. 

Somehow, her feelings of anxiety left the second she sensed her brother's presence. 

She held tighter to this small comforting existence. 

" _ Achoo _ !"

"Cinta, you have a cold!?"

She muttered a Latin curse.

He didn't take away that uncomfortable sickness though.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Cinta groaned as she tried to get up. Her body felt hot and sticky, her tongue had a disgusting bitter taste, and her sight blurred as she tried to make out what she's seeing. Sat on her bunk was a frowning Jason Grace, a pouting Lavelle Valentine, and standing beside her was a disapproving healer, Asa, Daughter of febris–if Cinta remembered right. 

  
  


"How the Pluto did you get this sick,Valentine?"Asa has her hands on her hips, like a scolding mother. 

"Yeah, you went for a walk for a minute then you went back with a cold. " Jason joined the scolding.

"Ugh, I don't know. Do demigods even get fevers?"

"Tch, of course we do. We're not immune to sickness. Here take a sip."Asa had a cup of nectar in her hands. Cinta drank the nectar and immediately felt it do its work. It tasted like choco-chip cream Frappuccino she used to drink in her past life. She used to always ask her——her. . . .for the drink.

Cinta clutched her head. 

"Cinta? What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" Asa asked.

"It's okay. Just a headache."Cinta replied.

"Sure, Jason, Lavelle. Let her rest more. She should get better tomorrow." 

Jason and her brother nodded. 

"That's great!" 

Nick, Not great. Why is he here? He's gonna make Cinta's headache worse. Cinta turned to him, eye twitching. She looked at him. His golden purple robe with his purple shirt like usual. But Cinta could feel something different about him, he's. . . He was struck by her father's arrow. Stupid cold, why did it make her miss the moment her Nick and Arnold ship sale? 

Okay, it's not just that. She just thought, maybe if he struck them with his arrows, he. . .maybe would be there himself. She knows it's a hopeless thought. Gods are busy, especially the major god of love. It's not like he would strike an arrow himself at someone near his daughter just so he could see her right? Right?

She sighed internally, with her headache plus her cold, she really shouldn't think anymore. Cinta laid down, placed her head to a comfortable position, and ignored the cheerful speech from her Praefectus Castrorum mentor. 

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Cinta decided that Valentine is the worst day of the year. She knows what you're going to say,"but Cinta doesn't it literally celebrate your father? And isn't your last name Valentine?" Mhm, it does have her father as their symbol BUT VALENTINE MEANS SHE HAS TO SEE HER FATHER A BABY ANGEL WITH A INACCURATE BOW AND HEART ARROW!!

Every. Single. time. She glances at ceilings, walls, windows, anything, when Piper insisted on bringing her outside with her driver on fucking Valentines day.

"Celebrate Valentines day,"she said."it'll be fun."she said.

"Besides, it's the day in you name? Cinta 'Valentine' right? You have to at least go out on this day once." And again Cinta is made a victim from Venus's children's charmspeak. She would've cursed the love goddess out loud just for the spite of it, but she would get the smiting instead. She's not sure how much the goddess's tolerance for her grandchildren is, and she won't like to try it.

When Cinta complained to her mother about how,"Piper wants me to go with her tomorrow. Tomorrow. On Valentine's day!" She tried to sound as disappointed as possible, and she is. 

Her mother's response was disappointing. "Then just go, it'll be a nice play date. Perhaps, you'll see your father there."

Oh, she will be alright. She saw so many of her father that she wanted to pass out if she saw just one more little fetus with angel wings and a tiny bow and arrow. Cinta was trying so hard not to summon her bow and arrow and strike down every single mini Cupid into the world and other worlds if possible. She's sure her father won't mind, he would probably thank her.

The good thing about Valentine's day is that there's a lot of chocolate. Like a butt ton of chocolate candy. When she,Piper and their caretakers finally went to a candy store Cinta tried to avoid cupid themed candy. As you guessed, it was very very very hard. Just when she thought she got a normal shaped chocolate, baam a baby face stared back at her. 

Cinta's unsure what Piper thinks about her behavior of avoiding Cupids like the plague. She hopes her friend will only take that as a weird but charming quirk of hers(it's not that charming. It looks like she has a fear of the Valentine maskot). When they went home in the end Cinta could actually see a tiny bit of regret in her friends eyes. 

"Are you scared of Valentine?"Piper asked.

"What?" She's not scared of that,The fuck? She's freaked out by the numerous minicure Godly father's she sees. It's the exact reason she refused to go out this date of year. 

"You looked afraid of the decorations." Eight year old Piper said. 

This damn kid—wait, if Piper thought Cinta has Valentinophobia maybe she won't try to invite her on Valentine's day!

"I-yeah. They just seem so weird. I can't handle seeing them. "She pretended to admit an embarrassing fear. It's not as embarrassing as seeing your father's baby form every time you don't blink. 

"Awe, okay, I won't take you out anymore, on this day."

YES! SCORE! WOHOOO,SHE DID IT. CINTA WON'T HAVE TO SUFFER ANYMORE.

. . .suffering? Oh no, is there gonna be a new punishment in the fields of suffering? 

Cinta sighed,  _ I just have to live nicely so I won't have to experience that odd punishment then.  _ A world without an afterlife never sounded so good.

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Cupid watched silently as he watched his daughter avoid many drawings, candy, gifts with his infant face. He could understand why she those that, if Mars were to suddenly have his baby pictures as the symbol for war he would be horrified as well. He knew how her daughter actively refused to go out on February 14th. He didn't mind, it was just a shame he couldn't watch over her on that date. 

Valentine's day is a very busy day for the god of love. It was the day many fall in love, the day admirers confess their true feelings, couples in their youth or old celebrate their love, and most importantly, the day Cupid is honored yet disrespected at the same time. This age's mortals image of the god of love was a pathetic baby angel with pathetic bow and arrows that were nothing like his glorious ones that decided which heart shall fall and which heart shall be struck with lead. 

He and his wife decide which love shall be fleeting, which shall be true, yet the damn ignorance that the mortals have makes him furious. As he made a young maidens heart stolen by a untouchable celebrity, he saw his daughter get shell shocked by the face of Valentine in her chocolate, which was himself. No, she wasn't shocked, she was weirded out. Cupid chuckled at the sight. He noticed a young girl next to his daughter. 

The girl has godly blood, he realized. The girl was one of his mothers he's sure. . . .wait, she's  _ Greek _ . 

The god's dark hair turned a warmer black, his blood red eyes now a softer ruby, and his cold features was replaced by a youthful face with soft features. The Roman god turned Greek, and Eros now stood from its place. 

"Why is his (my) daughter with Aphrodite's child?" Eros muttered to himself. Eros noticed his roman counterpart was in the middle of Valentine's day. He frowned. Valentine in san francisco was Cupid's, not Eros's responsibility. Eros's was in Manhattan. He sighed, and willed to convert into his roman counterpart. 

Cupid was contemplating whether or not we should do something about this. Roman Demigods weren't supposed to meet with the Greeks. But if he were to tell one of the 12 Olympians, his daughter has to lose much of her memories. He decided not too. And let his daughter unknowingly befriend the graecus. Little did he know that his daughter knew many of what her father let her know.


End file.
